A champion forged from ashes
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: When Charlie Jones has given up on his future after losing his dreams of dancing, can the new boy in his life Nagisa Hazuki change all that for him with a brand new offer? Can a new dream be forged from a shattered one? Will Charlie Jones become a champion or lose himself to sorrow. Warning: contains boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is the first chapter of A champion forged from the ashes. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and those to come. I will post a warning with each chapter as a reminder of what to expect from the story. Hope you all have a nice day where ever you are. If you like this story, please favourite, follow and review =) It really encourages to write more. Warning: Boyxboy, swearing, some scenes of violence and ratings may be turned up later.**

* * *

><p>Adults always tell their children that their are no such thing as monsters: There's no such thing as the darkness that is under the bed, there's none of the shadows that lurk in the corners of rooms or that pass by your window.<p>

Parents are such good liars. They lie so well that eventually even they come to believe their own truths.

It is quite powerful how self belief can fuel someone. Belief that they are not in a world where they are the most powerful. A world where they are ants beneath people's feet. Humans... they are the smallest of creations. The think that they are supreme? Well there's just one problem with that.

There are creatures. Creatures that walk the surface of this world. Belonging not to the light as humans do, but to the darkness. These people are often made into legends or myths. Champions or survivors. As humans moved on with modernising civilisation they forgot the old ways.

They forgot why they crawled into shelter from the darkness.

They don't realise that sometimes the monsters are within them. Demons can grow by pain and suffering that get experienced by someone as they have to spend their life wondering the darkest and loneliest of emotions. It's that exact path which can lead someone to believing their self worth is absolutely nothing. That they are nothing more than the scum of time which waits to be erased.

For one boy, he found that fighting the demons that his mind had become, was an impossible task... to do alone at least.

He found friends in the darkest of times.

_**- A Month previously-**_

_So... Diary... I guess I'm supposed to write in you or something. Mom tells me that I have to. It was the choice of write in you or have to go and spend a summer with my siblings back in the forests. That would mean having to explain to them what has been going on... I'd rather have to go through all that pain all over again than ever. I better start from the beginning. Hi I'm Charlie Jones. Not Charles. Not Charleen. Charlie. And no, I'm not picky about my name at all. I'm sixteen which means I've finally come of age. How would I describe myself? _

Charlie slowly set down his pen from scribbling into the ancient pages of the leather bound book. It's brown leather was engraved with ancient symbols which had been placed there by his mother in some attempt for him to take an interest in his family's history. He slowly turned his head to gaze out the window as the light caught on his slightly bronze face. He placed his head into his hand as he stared at his entrancing reflection in the window. His multicoloured eyes were almost impossible to describe, though they seemed to settle on a faint amber every now and then. Strange huh? Well you didn't know everything else about him yet. That was always the preference that they took: amber or a dark gold. Not that he minded, those had always been his favourite colours. He wished the rest of him was that interesting. His lightly tanned body was lean and smooth to the touch. Quite slender from the amount he tried to exercise. A pair of skinny leather jeans clamped tightly around his legs while he wore a dark green polo shirt. A studded black belt hung loosely through the holder of the jeans. His ruffled honey blond hair stuck up in defiant spikes. Yes he was a natural blond... his mother wouldn't let him dye his hair.

Now a lot of people would think: _What sixteen year old cares what their mother tells them that they can't dye their hair. _Well it mattered to him so that was all that was to it. His room wasn't much. A single bed which had a soft silk quilt which Charlie could just sink into when he was tired. The walls of his room were painted crimson with black scripted writing which moved in delicate patterns. Two large glass door wardrobes stood either side of a small desk with a mirror. A silver crop pattern moved around it while a cold white chair with soft cushions was placed in front of it.

His whole room was based around elegance and beauty. Though the thing that stood out most in the room was the expanding length of books shelves, plant pots and large canvases which were strewn about the place. "Honey? Are your bags packed?" A soft voice called up to him from downstairs.  
>"Yes Mom. Don't worry." Charlie called back reassuringly but then sighed before turning back to look at his diary. <em>How best to describe myself? The black sheep. That's how. You see most families go to ordinary schools. They don't get shipped off for the year to a school which most people never even knew about. But no. I'm the black sheep of the family because I was caught in an accident. I'm the constant reminder why we have to leave and never look back. Because of that accident... oh yeah. Another reason why mummy dearest wants us to move! Because she's scared for my mental health. So I got into a couple of fights with some students. Big deal! Those bastards shouldn't have done what they did. I was just getting even! But that now means that we have to leave school. We have to leave home to go to the new school.<em>

_And my siblings hate me for it... ha. Like I could even care if they hate me._

_ **-Present day-**_

Charlie yawned as the sunlight cascaded onto his eyelids through the silk curtains of his room. _"OH you cannot run and you cannot hide. Yeah you got to face it baby, things go bump in the night!" _His alarm clocked played the song loudly so he could not ignore it. His bronzed hand reached out as it smashed down onto the off button as his turquoise eyes blinked open slowly. He groaned as he turned his body on the bed. His leg and ankle were shooting waves of pain through him even though he couldn't feel his foot any more and it seemed to him as though his leg just ended in a plain stump above where his ankle should have been, pain was the constant with it. "Stupid lame leg." He growled as he slowly slid it into the long mechanical stripped boot which rested next to his bed. To an extent, it resembled an ancient Greek sandal.

He winced as he reached down and pressed the long strips of metal against his leg and locked them in place. He ignored the sight of the ugly red and purple lumps which covered his foot or the hideous bright pink scar which stretched down from his leg. Long fresh surgery lines were covered across his foot from where scans and examinations had been preformed to try and help it. He hated the fact that it was hurt.

He hated the fact he couldn't walk.

And most of all. He hated this stupid brace!

As the metal curved set over his foot. He tried flexing it to see if he had regained some function. Of course he wouldn't move it much without agony shooting through his body because of it but that didn't stop his determination to try.

Of course though, he couldn't move it much. Just as he couldn't walk on it. He would mask his face as he walked so that the pain would betray it. His mother had taken him countless times to the hospital to try and see if it could be fixed but the idiot doctors couldn't even find something wrong with the damn thing! He yanked hard on the strap as it finished clamping around his leg. It started just before his toes and ended just beneath his knees. "Charlie? Are you okay in there?" His mother called gently. "Do you need some help with the brace-"  
>"No it's fine." Charlie snapped out coldly and reached up as he ran a hand over his forehead.<p>

That was his mother; Rose. She meant well. Charlie knew that deep down... very, very deep down. Somewhere in the crushing and destructive darkness inside of him. But he lived by one motto now. One that reined above any other. _He. Didn't. Get. Help._

Rose stood outside the door. She sighed as she rested her forehead against the hard wood. Her blond hair cascaded down her neck and across her shoulder. It was braided smartly and yet still shined brightly. Unlike her youngest son, her blond hair was almost like strands of liquid silver in a moonlight aura. People often thought that it was dyed because it was that bright sometimes it almost seemed like real precious silver. _Why can't he accept help..._ She paused and let her eyes run over the faded wood of the door._ Because he takes after me. _She grinned slightly to herself at that. Charlie was her pride and joy, it hurt to see him have to struggle with this on a daily basis. It was almost impossible to remember the days when he would run out of his room in the morning and hug his mother before he ran to school. Those days when he used to be on the stage and dance... "Okay then." She turned and began to walk down the corridor of rooms. "Jonathan!" She called out. "Jamie! Rachel! Come on! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

Three sets of groans filled the rooms. "Oh by the way, I've cooked bacon and sausage for breakfast."

Three loud sets of bangs hit the floor synchronised as they called out. "COMING!" They all yelled at the same time.

The three doors were flung open as three figures began to step out. The first boy to step out had pitch black hair and sparkling midnight eyes. His skin was slightly pale though he was strongly built in his torso as he took pride in his six pack. He was the eldest of the Jones siblings. He wore a pair of black boxers and stretched as he lent against the wall. "Charlie do you need any-"  
>"SHUT UP!" The voice screamed out from the room and Jonathan flinched back at the angry snarl of his youngest brother. He had been awoken last night by the pained screaming. If it wasn't from his leg then it was from the nightmares. It it wasn't from his leg or the nightmares, it was from the sheer expanse of pain which he was never able to escape. Why couldn't his little brother just get a break for once? "Charlie come on! Let me in there and help you."<br>"Oh come on. You know how stubborn he is."

Jonathan turned back to gaze at his younger brother. "Jamie that doesn't change the fact that he's family!" He snarled and watched the younger sibling pale slightly.

Jamie like Charlie had bronzed skin though he had dyed his natural hair to a deep crimson. His body was leaner and more athletically built for running. While Jonathan spent his time in the gym, Jamie spent most the time on the running track. "Doesn't give him an excuse to shout at us!" He said loudly through the door knowing the youngest sibling could hear.  
>"SHUT UP OR I'LL TELL MOTHER WHAT YOU WERE DOING BEHIND THE SPORTS STANDS YESTERDAY AFTER SCHOOL!"<p>

An awkward silence filled the air as the boy's mouth fell agape as he stared incredulously towards the room.  
>"YOU LITTLE DICK! WHO TOLD YOU!"<br>"I READ YOUR FUCKING DIARY!"

A pause grew between Jonathan and his younger brother as he raised an eyebrow. "You have a diary?" He grinned.  
>"It's a JOURNAL!" Jamie slammed his fist on Charlie's door and began to walk off but not before a feminine laugh filled the hallway.<p>

"Yeah right!"

The final sibling stepped out their room as Rachel leant into her doorway. Like their mother and most of the kids she was an absolute beauty. Her golden hair wound down her back and was tied with a few flower accessories that she had bought. She wore a white blouse and denim jeans with black heels and somehow she still looked amazing. "Diaries are so droll anyway. They are boring and are full of nothing more than a few secrets and deep thoughts which are no more interesting than paint drying on walls-"  
>"YOU CAN'T TALK! YOURS IS JUST AS ENTERTAINING!"<p>

Jonathan smirked.

"You... little..." All humour had slipped off her face and been replaced onto Jamie's as his deep sapphire eyes glinted. A tooth grin moved across his face.

But now Rachel was banging on the door as her cold eyes pierced through the wood. "CHARLIE OPEN THIS DOOR!" She and her brother spent most of their time in theatre class though Charlie mainly stuck to the stay by himself and act like a bitch team. "OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR I WILL COME IN THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!? YOU LITTLE CRIPPLE-"

Everyone became still while silence became the master.

Jonathan stared anxiously as his brother's door. He listened intently for any sounds from inside.

It took him a couple of minutes before he whispered quietly. "You two go to breakfast. Go on. I'll talk to him." The two siblings exchanged glances. It wasn't until Rachel whispered. "James I didn't mean it-" that they heard a vicious and impossible to ignore crashing as something loud and heavy rocketed and smashed against the door.  
>"Go. To. Hell." Came the quiet growl from James room.<p>

Jonathan gave a sharp glance to the nearby staircase giving the orders to his brother and sister what to do. The two siblings, unable to say anything, just walked away sadly.

Jonathan sighed and pulled on a shirt as he knocked on the door. "Charlie can I come in?"  
>"What ever."<p>

He took this as the closest '_Come on in dear brother' _He would get off the youngest sibling.

Charlie's room was painted an emerald and was humble though the decoration taste definitely was opposite than anything that Jonathan would have chosen or had seen his brother chose before when it came to his room. When they had first moved into the house Charlie had taken the smallest room. His siblings insisted that he drew the short straw, but deep down Charlie had always wanted the humblest room. It was a square room with four walls. As you walked into room the first thing you saw was the sheer expanse of bookshelves which took up the majority of one wall. A large white wardrobe was placed on the right followed by a few tables and draws of jeans and shorts. The boy had more than enough clothes to last for the next five years and half of it he hadn't even worn!

Jonathan grinned slightly. His little brother: The Diva was the nickname he liked to call him. His brother could sing and dance... he was so amazing. Those very rare moments when Charlie's leg hadn't become so bad when they had been younger. He used to be able to dance so amazingly. People would awe at the way he used to be able to move.

But then he had his developed problems with the leg.

Jonathan pulled out the white chair which was in front of a table and mirror where Charlie liked to get himself ready in the morning. He made sure to be careful stepping over the smashed hand mirror which had impacted on the door. For a moment he had to just sit there; just watching his brother slowly struggle to his feet. The brace slowly creaked as he moved his leg forward slowly. The movement seemed agonising just by even looking at it. "Where are Rachel's and Jamie's diaries?"  
>"I don't have them." Charlie growled as he opened the glass doors on the final wall to the balcony and let the fresh air fill the room. The balcony had a railing of black iron which had roses wrapped around them. Charlie always did love roses. He used to say he loved the way they grew defiantly against everything. That way they were stubborn, like him.<br>"You really grew those roses well." Jonathan smiled and for a second Charlie stared out at the balcony giving a faint smile. His fingers gently brushed over the crimson petals and the sharp bursting thorns. They dripped fresh rain water which had came down heavily the night before. But still they looked stronger than ever. Jonathan noticed the barriers were slowly coming down between them.

Charlie slowly got his leg into some tight leather jeans but then paused as he looked down as his socks and shoes. "Here." Jonathan knelt in front of him and gently slid his foot into a sock and with as much ease as possible, got the boy's foot into the shoe before tying the laces enough that so they weren't lose enough to fall off but tight enough that they provided some support. "Thanks." Charlie muttered quietly. "Just... please don't tell the others you had to help me... Please?" He whispered.  
>"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." The eldest brother smiled. "So I heard that you and some boy went to the cinema the other day?" Charlie blushed incredulously.<br>"It was nothing. Me and him are just best friends that's all." Charlie slowly pulled on a tight white shirt without any sleeves which had some name of some Lady gaga song that he adored. _Poker Face. _ He looked over at the mirror before pulled on a matching, sleeveless emerald hooded jacket on over it. He ran his hand a couple of times through his locks of hair and nodded approvingly to the mirror when he saw the finished image. "You clean up very nice little brother... you know that Rachel didn't mean that earlier-"  
>"It didn't matter whether she meant it or not. She said it. I'm not going to forget it." He said it with no hurt tone behind it. There was no real expression on his face. But that seemed to be like Charlie most of the time these days. He seemed so broken.<br>"Wow, real joker you are."  
>"Don't call me a joker." Charlie growled as he slowly curled his hands around the balcony railing. He gazed down across the street which wound down to the bottom of the hill. The trees at the end of each drive way were in full life of emerald expanse.<br>"How many lessons do you have today?"  
>"Only two. Neither of them I can exactly do." Charlie's voice dripped with blood. It was as though his anger was slowly turning to a long and drawn out blood lust. How long would it be before that anger would escape and get taken out on someone? "Might just stay home... or go out to the recreation centre."<br>"Or you can come to me with the gym so you can stare at the cute guys." Jonathan suggested with a shrug.

Although Jonathan himself didn't prefer the company of men like his other brothers did. He still made it sure that he could be comfortable around them. After all, why should he treat them differently? How is it exactly any different from him liking girls his own age?

None. That's exactly how different it was.

Charlie growled under his breath for a moment as he seemed to be weighing his options; staying here all morning before having to go to his inevitable hospital appointment, or get to sneak looks at hot guys working out in a gym while he could sit down and read a book quietly away from his other siblings. "Fine." He murmured. "But if I don't like it. Or if anyone starts to stare. Then I'm out of there."  
>"That's fine!" Jonathan smiled brightly.<p>

He did a poor job and hide how truly he was happy just to be able to spend some time with his younger brother.

Well... that and he had a plan which he may be finally able to put into action.

_**-Break-**_

Charlie wrinkled his nose as he lent back against the cold steel of the lockers. The room was tainted by the built up smell of sweat which had been heated by the warm showers nearby. "Honestly, does the care taker ever come in here!" He growled and resisted the urge to place his hand over his nose. Though just because the smells were bad... didn't mean some of the sights were.

Some older eighteen year old moved through the room with their shirts off, exposing their muscled and toned torsos. His shorts dropped just enough to show off their waists but not low enough to give anything of real interest away. "I have a feeling you're using me right now just so you can get some eye candy." Jonathan accused with a teasing tone and a smile.  
>"Hey, you offered. I could be at home now watching some anime on television."<br>"Or playing cricket!" Jonathan smirked in an over exaggerated version of his British accent.  
>"Idiot." Charlie mused and slowly watched his brother rise and hold out an arm in an over exaggerated gesture.<br>"Shut up and accept the help."

Charlie sighed but took the arm with a silent gratitude as he was slowly led from the over warm and stinking locker and into the wide open gym which he was more than completely familiar with. After all, he had spent most of his earlier school years here. It was ironic that it was his last couple of days and he was finishing in here as well. Full circle and what not.

But it didn't matter.

Not any more any way.

He had spent his entire childhood here. Training and perfecting everything that he could do to achieve his dreams. He had come here with his life dream in hand and the means to achieve it. He would come here, and push his body. He would push himself. There was never enough times in which he could practice. There was never a time he was truly perfect. He always had something else to add and push himself on.

Jonathan had always said he was too hard on himself.

But that didn't help him achieve his dream... well, it didn't mean anything now. "Don't look over there. You're just torturing yourself." Jonathan whispered softly and tried to wrap an arm around his brother's shoulder just to get shrugged off.  
>"I'm fine. I'm just going to go and sit over there for a bit." He murmured as he limped painfully over to a nearby stand of seats. It gave him a perfect view of the varnished, tiled floors boards. The set up of climbing ropes hanging limp from the expanse of steel and glass roof above them. The empty and abandoned climbing frame which lay forgotten in one corner of the gym. The square corner of towering mirrors which could be changed due to requirement of stage practice or amount of people who wanted to perform... normally it had just used to been him every break, lunch, after school break. Every free second that he had.<p>

All that practice.

What use was it to him now?

Here he was sat watching all the others be able to move freely. No assistance needed. They had their dreams still focused ahead of them. Hell... they had everything they could ever wish for. "Bastards." Charlie cursed quietly as he lent back.

There weren't many guys in here today. Only about five or so, and that included him and Jonathan. Some were working on the mats practising some take down moves or what ever they liked to do. One was doing laps around the length of the gym in his shorts and a white shirt. His blond hair was bouncing about the place and once or twice, Charlie caught the boy's warm brown eyed glance.

Every time the boy did look back at him though, he looked away or glared over towards where Jonathan was stretching and getting himself ready for a work out. "Funny. It wasn't so long ago that you were here watching me train." Charlie muttered quietly.

He glanced back over to the towering display of mirrors. He used to spend so many hours there. He was one of the best. He wasn't being over exaggerative or arrogant. He wasn't bigging himself up, it was just the truth. He was good. He spent so many hours putting in hard work and practise that he had earned the ability to admit it. He had been able to hypnotise his audience and create a performance. Acting, dancing. They had been his calling. His dream. His love.

Then they had abandoned him as soon as fate and life has pushed the knife into his back.

Now here he was watching his brother slowly work towards his dream while he no longer-

"Hey look, it's tiny Tim." One boy whispered from the mat.

Charlie's fingers slowly curled into a fist as he heard their hushed voices slowly echo quietly around him. "Yeah, he's the one! God... got to feel kind of sorry for the cripple."

He could feel his anger pulsating like a heart beat.

"I wonder what he's going to do now. I mean after all, without his leg, he's pretty useless until he can think of something to do with it-"

He fell face flat to the ground as a large chunk of broken wood sailed and smashed him square across the mouth.

He went down onto the ground like a ton of bricks and screamed out as he grabbed the side of his face. "WHAT THE FUCK-" But by the time that he had turned his head towards the direction of where Charlie was sat, His face had already been smashed back down against the floor while Jonathan pulled his fist back and stepped onto the back of his neck, with only the lightest pressure to keep him from getting up, not enough to hurt the sorry bastard though. "What did you say about my brother!?" He turned back as Charlie hauled himself to his feet and began limping away while shaking his head. "Aw, hang on. Come on Charlie! Don't let this moron ruin your day!"  
>"Whatever."<br>"But Charlie-LOOK OUT!"  
>"What-AGHH"<p>

He went crashing to the ground with a loud _CRASH. _His scream mingled in with the roar of agony that was emitted from his fall.

He landed underneath the blond boy who had been jogging around the room earlier. His shirt hung lose from his lean and pale frame. His warm brown eyes were almost a rusty red as they were awash with guilt and worry. His fingers laced into a fist, in Charlie's palm which he had anticipated would have been rock hard ground. Their legs were knotted together and the boy's head hovered but a few inches above Charlie's.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry- Here let me help you up-"  
>"DON'T MOVE!" Charlie screamed.<p>

Then came the most awkward part of what was to happen.

As the boy went to move back, his leg caught hard against Charlie's damaged one. The weight of support, even though this boy was light. Brought tears to his eyes from an awash of agony. The deep burning and pain which seemed to sear through the skin and bone was enough to make him want to die, right there and then.

His body's natural response was to tense and lunge forward to try and break free or to protect the damaged limb.

But as his torso lunged forward he found that his head collided with the boy's. Their lips brushed and for a second everything just seemed to pause around Charlie as he closed his eyes and drew on that moment.

Had he opened his eyes he would have seen that the other boy was doing just the same but soon corrected himself when he realised just how hard they had smashed their heads together. "OW! DEAR GOD YOU'RE HARD HEADED!" The boy shouted and slumped as he held his head.  
>"You really have no idea." Jonathan smirked then hauled the boy to his feet by his collar. "Now... you just hurt my baby brother."<br>"JONATHAN!"

Both looked down as Jonathan had just been about to raise his fist. Charlie's glare was enough to make even him flinch slightly. "It was my fault. You know it as well as I do." He stated coldly. "I should have been looking where I was going."  
>"Here let me help you up-"<br>"I got it." Charlie snapped at the boy who backed up slightly finally taking in a sight of him more carefully.

Under any other circumstances, Charlie would have blushed bright pink at the situation he had just been in; tied up in a knot of limbs with a seriously cute boy on top of him... but feeling like an insignificant weakling kind of trumps anything that can make you blush.

At first he tried to push himself up of the ground but his brace was stuck.

He tried to reach out onto the side of a nearby chair to haul himself to his feet... they were out of reach.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." The blond boy stated as he curled his hand around Charlie's waist and pulling the boy's arm around his shoulder.  
>"Uh. I don't think so." Jonathan and Charlie growled at the same time.<br>"Oh?" The boy smiled. "And what would happen if they found out that you and brother just attacked a student... now I know they won't say anything because they're scared to admit they got beat up. But I may feel reproachable unless I could fix this and take you to the nurse's office. He smiled and Charlie stared at his bright smile as he was hauled to his feet. "L-Let go of me!"  
>"I either hold you like this or I can carry you bridal style." The boy teased and Charlie knew there was no point fighting.<p>

The boy knew this also when Charlie let out a short burst of a sigh. "Fine."  
>"And what's your name?"<br>"Later." Charlie snarled as he tried putting his foot down and whimpered at the pain which shot through it.  
>"Well Later. I think this is going to be a long journey unless you let me carry you-"<br>"Then it will be a long journey!" Charlie's voice was like a savage wolf howl as his eyes gleamed darkly at the boy.  
>"Fine then. Later. I'm Nagisa Hazuki."<p>

Charlie realised that they were just about the same height... This boy was so freaking strong! What the hell- "And I'm going to be your helper today." He smiled and Charlie took in his features more closely.

Pale skin on a sharp jaw line. The boy's eyes sparkled beautiful in that almost red colour... _He's got strange eyes too huh? _He thought off to the side. His blonde hair seemed to just fall cassualy down on either side of his fance and just between his eyes slightly. His voice was soft and yeah... Charlie guessed the boy was good looking... really good looking. "So. Let us begin this long and tedious journey!" The boy exclaimed dramatically and supported Charlie's light weight as the boy took smell steps/hops towards the corridor.  
><em>Just. Freaking. Great. <em>He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry for the long time since update. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for the favs and follows! Hope you all have a nice day wherever you are! Warning: Boyxboy, Swearing, scenes of violence and ratings may be turned up later.**

* * *

><p>Charlie didn't really know what to think at first. His face had exploded out into a summer style shade of crimson rose as the other boy had tightly wrapped a secure around around his waist, while he tried not to scream out in frantic agony. His pearly white teeth were barred like a frantic animal as every ounce of concentration went into the effort of taking the next step.<p>

He was just glad for the fact that the spikes of his hair had flattened down and now covered his eyes which threatened to spill tears at any minute.

Or the fact he might just turn around and punch this boy if he asked one more time. _"Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out!" _He kept saying over and over. It just made Charlie all the more angry as he wanted to strangle the boy. Who the hell was he anyway!? He had not only just crashed into him, but now blackmailed him so that he could be the one to take him to the first aid room? What was the deal with that! Normally people blackmailed each other to get away from him! Why the heck did this boy want to be close to him-

"It's no use. You're just hurting yourself more." The blonde boy sighed as they came to a stop and let the gasping Charlie catch his breath.

Even in the cold and heartless state he was in, he couldn't help but shoot a look of gratitude to the boy as a cold and calm hand began to slowly move across his back in a caress. "There you go. Just get your heart state easy. Just take it a bit at a time- Whoa!" He cried out as Charlie slumped back and let his eyes roll back into his head slightly. The boy's body doubled over and had to be caught fully as they slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. "There we go." Nagisa whispered softly as he lent closer and cradled the boy closer in a gentle hold.

It was meant all with good intention, but Charlie couldn't hold it back any longer as he dug his teeth viciously into his lip and let his face explode into a glowing red blush. The way the boy held him and gently caressed him was driving him wild. "G-Get. O-O-OFF ME!" He screamed from his gritted teeth and glared foully at Naigsa. No. He didn't get treated like this! If he wanted to be treated like some fucking porcelain doll, then he would have just stayed home from school instead. He hated it when people gave him that god damn pitying look! "Yeah. Like that's gonna happen." The blonde scoffed at the very idea and rolled his eyes at the new glare which was shot at him.

Nagisa was many things; Happy, bubbly, cute, persistent... but he was also very stubborn. This boy was not going to cast him off so easily.

He slowly pulled the boy closer to him and ran a hand through the soft silk hair. Gently tracing a finger along the scalp and around the back of the neck, as though he was water and the boy diving through a swimming pool, he began to gently rub a soft pattern with his finger. The effects were instantaneous as the other boy paused his thrashing. He kept his teeth barred in his pain and anger. But his eyes began to become a little less unfocused. Those soft pools of sparkling turquoise seemed to become even more beautiful... if that were possible. "So Later. Still want me to go?" He smiled and watched the boy's cheeks still blush a fresh cherry red.  
>"Don't t-toy w-with Me-agh." He arched his back as Nagisa's breath gently brushed over the boy's ear while he messages the boy's neck and scalp.<br>"Oh. So you're sensitive around there?"  
>"I'll show you just how sensitive I am." The boy snapped his teeth which were now tinted red slightly.<p>

His lip had split from being bitten so hard.

His knuckles shined white through clenched fists. "It was supposed to be just an easy day." His eyes trembled with hidden tears which fought with all their might to surface. "I was just supposed to have some quiet time to myself. I wasn't even supposed to be in there."  
>"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault." Nagisa frowned as the boy seemed to be cracking slightly. Like the mask he had been wearing had just had a massive hit taken to it. "Those boys had it coming."<br>"Just please get away from me." Charlie shook his head as he blinked back the tears and let out an almost feral like snarl.  
>"And what will you do. Huh?" Nagisa sat back before helping the boy sit up and lent him against the wall. "Crawl away? No one else is here. No one else is around to help you!"<p>

That made Charlie pause for a moment. No one had ever been that blunt with him before. Everyone always treated him like he was an idol of glass. Never once raising their voice to him... with the exception of his siblings that was. "I-I'd figure something out."  
>"Sure." Nagisa rolled his eyes and sighed as he stretched out his arms and took his stance. Looking the boy over with the greatest of detailing to the point that Charlie began to feel self conscious under his gaze. "So who was that back there." He wondered out loud and quite bluntly. He tilted his head slightly as his warm, rusty brown eyes studied the boy even closer. Yeah, Nagisa guessed the boy was cute... to say the least.<p>

Those turquoise pool eyes seemed to shift like the ocean under the brilliant sun. The way that his arm fell across his brow and his palm faced up. His slim body was beautifully toned and brilliantly elegant. The leather jeans seemed to frame his legs in all the right way... but the way that his hand clutched his right leg, Nagisa could guess that something was really wrong. Still, what did that matter. Sure this boy was cute. He was down right adorable! The way that white shirt hung to his frame was almost mouth watering. It sloped slightly over his right shoulder just like his sleeveless jacket.

But there was something deeper in those eyes. The way the boy glared at him, the way that he had looked at the others in the gym. Those eyes were so dark. So cold and angry. They had such a deep hatred to them. Such a vicious and heartless light. The way this boy regarded other people, was almost like an animal who was trying to survive a battle with a predator or not.

He was scared. Of everyone around him.

"Was he your boyfriend?" The blonde smiled slightly as he watched Charlie snarl out slightly.  
>"He was my brother! I don't have a-" He stopped at that. He knew that he had given too much away. The way he had been blushing so much. The way he had been trying to push the boy away or even had at one point been purring into the touch. <em>If this bastard gets any closer. I'll tear his neck out with my teeth. <em>

Nagisa knew at that point that the boy was losing it. The way he had sudden ground his teeth together, across his bleeding lip and focused onto the blond's neck. No. He could probably guess what the boy was thinking right now.

So he did what he thought would be best.

He reached down and scooped the boy up into his strong arms. "Always nice to know." He smiled brightly and paused for a moment as the boy's glare froze. Out of surprise, out of fear, out of rage, he didn't know. But however for that couple of minutes, Charlie just stared at the face of the boy. This stubborn boy.

This stubborn... hot boy.

"Fallen quiet huh?" Nagisa gave a softer smile and laughed gently. "Well here, make yourself more comfortable." He joked and nodded his head towards Charlie's hands which were curled inwards towards the other boy's chest.

It surprised him all the more when the boy reached up and curled his hands around the back of the other boy's neck to steady himself. "I'm just doing this so I don't fall." He murmured under his breath.  
>"Sure." Nagisa's smile grew till it dominated his face. "Sure."<p>

He turned and slowly shifted the boy so that his leg had plenty of space in the air to hang loosely without clanging with the wall. "Just close your eyes for a bit. Imagine your in bed or somewhere comfy."  
><em>I'm... I'm quite happy being right here. <em>Charlie thought to himself in the back of his head.

He would play nice for now... but when the time came. He was going to make the boy pay for making him feel so weak and helpless.

That he could never forgive.


End file.
